Just A Dream
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Baze is called back to war but Cate whishes it to be just a dream. Plus she gets an unexpected surprise


Just a dream

Baze is called back to war but Cate whishes it to be just a dream. Plus she gets an unexpected surprise

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down_

"I have to go" Baze said as Cate sobbed on his shirt "I have no choice"

"I wish there was something I could do" she said rising her face to him

"Me too" she him kissed passionately; Lux was sitting a few feet from them. They turned to her. Baze picked her up and sat on the couch "don't grow too fast please" Baze told the baby, she giggled innocently

They just sat there holding each other. They fell asleep.

Baze's alarm clock woke them up, he had carried Cate to bed without her knowing, he had told her mother she would spend the night at a friend's house and her friend backed him up. Lux was sleeping in her play pen. Baze kissed Cate's lips and got out of bed. He poured some milk and cheerios on a bowl and ate slowly. He didn't know how long it would be before he could taste it again

When he had enlisted it had been as a feeling of revenge on Jack. A few weeks later Cate had told him she was pregnant. He lived by himself in an apartment her mother payed every month; Lux lived with Cate and her family. Lux had been a sickly baby since birth, he and Cate got by but he didn't know what'd become of them if he left

_Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
she heard trumpets from the military band  
and the flowers fell out of her hand_

"You okay?" Cate had come into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his football jersey. He smiled weakly

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said. Cate sat on his lap. He brushed his hair. Baze closed his eyes, enjoying her touch

"I can't believe my mom bought the hold charade, then again it's my mom" Cate looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness

"Yeah and after what we did…" Baze said playfully

"Shut up. That's the way we ended up with a baby" she hit his arm

"Hey I need my arm for war!" he joked Cate turns serious "not funny Nathaniel" Baze raised an eyebrow

"What did you call me?" he asked offended. He picked her up with one turn

"Baze!" she paddled "put me down!"

"Not until you apologize!" they ended up back on the bed. Baze on his back

"I'm sorry!" Cate pleaded as Baze tickled her. He stared at her for a while and kissed her lips.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

They walked on the peer. Cate was holding a wrapped up Lux and had an arm around Baze's waist

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow, I thought we had more time" she said sadly. Lux's breathing was slow

"So did I" he held her close "I told my mom, you'll be using my apartment while I'm gone" he said. Lux had woken up. She looked up at Baze. She had just turned one a week ago and Baze felt it had been a lifetime ago.

"Okay" Cate said kissing Lux's hand. "You'll call me right?"

Baze turned away "I don't think I can but I'll try"

"Daddy" Lux whispered. She put her arms up

Baze wrapped her on his jacket. "You'll take care of mom wont you?" Lux stared at him as if she understood and hugged baze's shirt

"I left you some money, I've been saving up for the meds and all" he turned to Cate "you have Math if you need something, you know that right?" she nodded

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart._

"I don't want to let go" Cate hugged him tightly

"You have to" Baze said sweetly "I'll be back"

"I know that!" she snapped at him "we need you" Baze took the baby from her

"I know, but I'm coming back Cate" he bounced Lux up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck "before you know it"

He turned to the truck parked on the driveway, Math was taking him to the airport, "I have to go now, I love you" she kissed Lux's forehead. The baby grabbed his face. He could feel tears down his cheeks

"Here" she took Lux. They kissed. They hugged. They stared. But they couldn't walk away

_Baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Two months had passed since he had left. Cate spend her days between school and taking care of her daughter. Clarissa her best friend tried to make her go out, but Cate couldn't afford to get distracted; she had to wait for a call. A letter. Anything.

Once Saturday she received a letter. She was watching TV with Lux when the bell rang

"Yes?" A man stood by her door

"Cate Cassidy?" his voice seemed nice, but when he handed her the letter she wanted to shut the door on his face

_**Dear Cate: **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch, this just has been crazy. I miss you, you have no idea how much, and Lux, I want to hold, play with her; I just can't wait to get the hell out of this place.**_

_**I'm looking at a picture of us right now. It was taken the day she was born. She was so tiny that I thought I would break her, but I remember you telling me, she'd be okay. My teammates can't believe I have a kid, but I told them you and I are for real. I have to go now, but kiss Lux goodbye for me and no matter what you do Cate, don't worry, I'll be back**_

_**I love you everywhere in the world **_

_**Baze **_

He sounded so cheesy, dam Baze now she was crying, on the letter. She put it away. Cleaning the tears off she gave Lux a bath

She remembered how she and Baze loved to that together. It was right after they had gotten home from school, the nanny Ellen had payed for always had everything ready for the bath but she couldn't do it. That was their thing

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
it's like I'm looking from a distance  
standing in the background  
everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
this can't be happening to me  
this is just a dream_

She had been throwing up all morning. She hadn't even gone to school. Clarissa came to see her around 7

"You sure it can't be?" she asked. Cate didn't doubt she was pregnant again; after all, she and Baze had been together just before he left

"I don't know" she said weakly, she gazed at Lux. This was possible and what would she do with two kids and Baze gone

2 more months passed. Clarissa had been right, she had had been pregnant again. Finding out it was a boy. Her mom had gone nuts after she had found out and had kicked her out, she stayed at Baze's Math and other friends had helped with the move, even after her mother regretted her actions, she had decided to stay there.

The call came one Thursday, Baze was coming home. She would finally be able to hug him. Kiss him. She had told him about the baby, he was more than excited. She would have her family complete again

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah _

She waited for him by the door, holding Lux with one hand, the airport was packed. She saw faces, heads but not him. Suddenly Lux screamed. Cate turned around just to see him running towards her; he swiped her off her feet

"Hey" he whispered against her neck. She was sobbing "its okay, I'm here now"

She kissed him deeply. Her belly pressed against his body,

"Looks like we've done it again huh?" she smirked at him. Baze looked sweetly into her eyes

"Daddy!" Lux demanded obviously frustrated by the lack of attention, Baze picked her up. He held her close and she placed a hand on his lips. She tried to bit her, he looked at her in owe

As Cate rubbed her belly and watched Baze and Lux play, she thought of what the past 4 months had been like and she was thankful of waking up from that nightmare, that dream

The end


End file.
